1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to near field communications (NFC), and more specifically to intelligently operating multiple user interfaces within a communications device.
2. Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) devices are being integrated into communications devices, such as smartphones to provide an example, to facilitate the use of these communications devices in conducting daily transactions. For example, instead of carrying numerous credit cards, credit information provided by these credit cards could be stored onto the NFC devices. The communications device is simply tapped to a credit card terminal to relay the credit information to complete a transaction. As another example, a ticketing writing system, such as those used in bus and train terminals to provide some examples, may simply write ticket fare information onto the NFC device instead of providing a ticket to a passenger. The passenger simply taps the communications device to a reader to ride the bus or the train without the use of a paper ticket.
Generally, NFC requires that two NFC devices be present within a relatively small distance from one another so that their corresponding magnetic fields can exchange information. Typically, a first NFC device transmits or generates a magnetic field modulated with the information, such as the credit information or the ticket fare information to provide some examples. This magnetic field inductively couples onto a second NFC device that is proximate to the first NFC device. The second NFC device may respond to the first NFC device by modulating the magnetic field of the first NFC device or by generating its own modulated magnetic field and inductively coupling this modulated magnetic field to the first NFC device.
Typically, the communications device includes a conventional user interface that is shared with the NFC device allowing an operator to operate and/or control both the communications device and the NFC device. For example, the conventional user interface operates as an output device to receive information, such as one or more commands and/or data to provide some examples, from the communications device and/or the NFC device to be provided to the operator. The conventional user interface also operates an input device to provide information, such as one or more commands and/or data to provide some examples, from the operator to the communications device and/or the NFC device. The conventional user interface derives its power from the internal batteries of the communications device.
Operation of the first and the second NFC devices in the manner as described above discharges its internal batteries of their respective communications device. Under certain circumstances, a NFC device may have to derive power from the magnetic field of another NFC device when the internal batteries of its respective communications device becomes too depleted. However, this magnetic field cannot provide adequate power for the conventional user interface. For example, this magnetic field cannot provide adequate power to operate a touch-screen of a mobile device into which a NFC is incorporated. Consequently, the operator of the communications device will no longer be able to operate and/or control the NFC device unless the internal batteries of its respective communications device are recharged.
Thus, there is a need to operate and/or control the NFC device when its internal batteries are so depleted that they can no longer provide adequate power for the conventional user interface. Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.
The invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.